Saiyaman 4
by Broly555
Summary: Gohan Jr. wakes up 12 years in the future to find a very different world than the one he knew. His faith in God shaken by his experiences in Hell, Gohan Jr. will have to rediscover his faith. Why are Dr. Gero's androids back? What happened to the Demons of Hell? This story will be much darker than the previous ones.


Author's note: This story, like the two before it in the series, is a crossover between Dragonball Z, Evangelion, and Doom. I do not own any of them. If you want to know the background story for this story, please read _Saiyaman 2_ and _Saiyaman 3_.

Chapter 1

Several feet underground, a large, rusted, brown metal sphere sat on top of a steel base, dust beginning to kick up as the portal to hell in NERV headquarters came to life. As the bright white light began to fill the room, loud animalistic screams began to bounce off the walls.

As the light faded away, a nine-foot tall man landed on the ground, his face pointed towards the ground. His yellowish-green, radically spiked hair going all directions, the man flailed around while a golden, fire-like aurora consumed him. Covered in shredded black body armor, the man's screams persisted as his body began to shrink down.

Moments later, a black-haired, six-foot tall boy lay crumpled on the ground in a puddle of sweat. As the boy laid there with his eyes closed, the sound of voices could be heard approaching.

"What I don't get is why we're just now feeling his energy signature; it's been six hours since he was grabbed by the demons."

_I don't get it either, Ms. Rikitsu, but we have to get Master Gohan Jr. to the healing capsule back in the mansion._

A pink-haired woman, dressed in a metallic suit with a large tail attached to it, knelt down next to Gohan Jr. and slung his arms around her shoulder as she wrapped his arms under his armpits. Tapping the button on her left wrist, Rikitsu looked up towards the sky and begun hovering in the air with Gohan Jr. in tow.

_I hope we can save him, Fredrick…_

…..

Rikitsu floated down a ventilation shaft leading to underground, landing in the midst of a large square room. Against the wall across from her set a series of super computers with high-definition monitors; against the wall to her right was a walk-in closet full of full-body black Kevlar armor suits and boots, as well as boxes full of black masks so adhesive that mere sweat would not dissolve. In the wall to her left was a door, which at that moment opened up. An elderly man, dressed in a black suit and tie, rushed into the room and helped hold up Gohan Jr., who was slumping against Rikitsu's body.

"We've got to get him into the healing capsule!" exclaimed Fredrick as he pointed towards the large device in the corner between the left wall and the super computers.

After dumping him into the chamber, Fredrick closed the lid and typed a series of buttons on the keyboard while Rikitsu watched in worry while the chamber filled with clear liquid.

"How long will he take to heal?" asked Rikitsu.

"Not sure; his injuries seem pretty extensive. Not just that, but he was trapped in Hell for six hours. What does an experience like that do to his mind?" asked Fredrick as he backed away.

"Will he be alright in there for an extended period of time?"

"The liquid contains all the essential nutrients for growth and maturation. He'll be nice and cozy in there."

"I'll stay here for as long as it takes," declared Rikitsu with clenched fists.

As Rikitsu and Fredrick both made their way to the door that he had entered in earlier, Rikitsu took one look back at Gohan Jr.

_I wonder what's going through his mind right now?_

…..

_ Having been yanked right back through the portal back to hell, Gohan Jr., in his legendary Super Saiyan form, dished out as much punishment as he could: elbows and knees found their targets and energy blasts blew things to shreds, but there were simply too many demons. As Gohan Jr. plummeted to the ground, he was pinned on his back by several demons known as Hell Knights. Screaming as loud and painfully as he could, Gohan Jr. watched in horror as a bird-like demon, spanning 30 feet in wingspan, zoomed in towards him. Gohan Jr. screamed as his vision went white…_

….

_In a space of infinite darkness, __Gohan Jr. grabbed his head screaming as he fell forever. The images of his dead father, the man who killed him, the blood, the rage…_

…

_Gohan Jr. was walking home from school with Rei talking about weapons when Rei started to shake violently; Blood oozing out of her like sweat. As Gohan Jr. screamed out her name, a terrifying figure emerged from behind her; it was a head taller than Gohan Jr. and had lots of muscle. A large tail swept back and forth behind the creature as it's sinister sneer bore down on Gohan Jr._

_"I killed your father, boy!" It screamed as it took a swipe at Gohan Jr. Gohan Jr. tried to fly away, but a hand grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall. Gohan Jr. looked up just in time to see Rei explode. Gohan Jr. began to scream as his eyes rolled back…_

_…._

_Gohan Jr. was in a ruined city, not a soul around. As Gohan Jr. walked through, he could see all the dead corpses and blood covering the ground. In the middle of the city, Gendo stood in front of a large portal. As Gohan got closer, Gendo's image began to evaporate as the portal activated, and a legion of evil spawned out of the portal. Flaming skulls and creatures with multiple sets of eyes came pouring out, along with bigger monsters. As they came out, the planet began to transform into the red-skied and rocky terrain known as Hell. As Gohan began to power up, the creatures began tearing at his body…_

_…_

Waking up screaming, Gohan Jr.'s energy blew open the door to the chamber, spilling liquid all over the floor as he fell onto the ground below. Pushing himself up onto his knees with his hands, Gohan Jr. looked around the room, gathering his bearings. Dust covered the walls and panels of the super computers, and the door to the closet had dust all over.

As Gohan Jr. tried to stand, his legs gave out. Picking himself off the ground, Gohan Jr. focused his energy into his legs, and began to walk around the room. Walking to the door leading to the Mansion upstairs, Gohan Jr. tried to turn the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. Backing away from the door, Gohan Jr. walked over to the super computers and pressed a large square power button. Hearing the gears turning in the hardware, the screen came to life, its blue light filling the room and exposing the dust in the air. Suddenly, a female voice came from the screen.

_Video Link-up requested. Video Link-up requested. Video link-up requested._

Typing in a few commands, Gohan Jr. watched as the video file opened, the female voice confirming that the link-up was established. A video of Fredrick standing in front of the monitor filled up the whole screen.

_The date is 10-14-2196. This message is for you, Gohan Jr., upon your awakening. The world has changed a lot since you were last awake, oh boy has it. First off, in the wake of the multiple invasions by the demons, the world's civilizations somehow concluded that Christianity is a mental disease, and they have started locking up the Christians in the asylums with all the loonies. But it doesn't end there…_

Gohan Jr. picked his jaw off the ground and continued to watch the video in shock.

_Since you had no heir, the UAC came in and took away all your possessions while you were asleep: All of your money, all of your food, all your weapons, and every unfinished invention of yours. It's all gone._

Clenching his fists and tightening his jaw, Gohan Jr. braced himself for the rest of the video.

_It pains me to say this, but even Rikitsu lost hope. She waited so patiently for four years, but at that point, she lost faith in you, and assumed you would never wake up. She decided to go off into the world and try to save the Christians from being rounded up._

Tears welled up in Gohan Jr.'s eyes and dribbled down his cheeks as the Saiyan continue to watch.

_I can't stay here any longer either in light of how they're locking up the Christians. I'm about to head out to West City in order to find your mother and keep her safe. Before I go though, I want to give you one last mission. When you get out, take your time getting your strength back. I stocked the closet in the lair with enough food and water to last for a month, as well as some weapons, ammo, and a full length mirror. When you're ready, come find me, and then go find Rikitsu. You saved the world twice, and I have faith in your abilities. You can set things right once again. Fredrick out._

As the video turned itself off, Gohan Jr. turned towards the closet door, his face crestfallen. Tapping on the button pad, the door slowly opened. Looking down at the floor, Gohan saw a large box full of food sitting next to a pile of weapons. Picking up a double-barreled shotgun, Gohan Jr. gave the weapon a good looking over before pressing the butt against his shoulder, his eye aiming down the sight. Dropping the gun to the floor, Gohan Jr. looked towards the black Kevlar suits. Pulling one off the shelf, Gohan Jr. leaned down and pulled a mask out of the box.

Dressed up in his Kevlar suit and mask, Gohan Jr. walked over to the ventilation shaft leading to the outside world. Looking up towards the sky, Gohan Jr. levitated up the shaft, landing on the Earth above. To his horror, Gohan Jr.'s eyes looked upon the demolished remains of his mansion, its magnificence completely eradicated.

"Not a stone unturned," muttered Gohan Jr. to himself. In the light of the dusk before dark, the tattered ruins screamed to Gohan Jr.'s mind, triggering every memory he had of the place. Making weapons, having Misato, Asuka, and Shinji Ikari in the house; the memories of falling in love with Rei Ayanami, the hot tub experiences, the long hours in the training facilities, all the nightmares...

…..

Sitting on a generator on top of the high school, Gohan Jr.'s eyes glazed over the lights of Tokyo 3, spires of technological advancements filling his eyes. Holding his hands together, Gohan Jr. searched the city for evil energy signatures, trying to find any hint of crime to go after. There were none.

"They sure cleaned up the streets during the past 12 years," pondered Gohan Jr.

At that moment, a scream filled the air below Gohan Jr. The former savior of Tokyo 3 stood up and ran to the other edge of the building. Looking down into the courtyard, Gohan Jr. saw a young man backed up against a bench. Dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, the brown-haired man's blue eyes locked in on the figure approaching him. A man over seven feet tall, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a grey and black armor vest covering his torso, towered over the young man. Sporting grey boots and gauntlets, the man's orange Mohawk blew with the breeze as he approached the young man.

"Citizen, you are in violation of Tokyo 3 law 196, which prohibits the practice and expression of Christian beliefs and faith. In accordance with the law, I will take you to the local rehabilitation center," said the giant man.

"This isn't fair! You can't take me to that hell hole because of my personal beliefs!" screamed the young man as tears filled his eyes.

Rage filling his inner being, Gohan Jr. leapt from the roof tops, landing on both feet 10 feet behind the giant man, who turned towards him.

"Citizen, please leave. Nothing for you to see here," said the giant man.

"But there's plenty for me to do," growled Gohan Jr. in the all-too familiar voice. Leaping forward, Gohan Jr. planted a solid right jab into the cheek of the giant man. After reeling back initially, the giant man recovered, grabbed Gohan Jr. by the arm, and threw him several feet away, Gohan Jr.'s body crashing through a wall. Lying amidst the rubble, Gohan Jr.'s blood boiled.

_That's it! No more screwing around!_

His screams raging from deep within, Gohan Jr. stood tall and began powering up, his energy shooting from his body in yellow beams as his hair spiked up slightly and his muscles began to bulge. With an explosion of rage, Gohan Jr.'s transformation into a Super Sayian was complete. His hair golden and his body surrounded by a golden fire-like aurora, Gohan Jr. stepped out of the rubble, his emerald eyes boring down on the giant man.

"If I were you, I'd leave now," barked Saiyaman.

The giant man stayed silent, his facial expressions smooth as stone. Moving quicker than the human eye, Saiyaman planted his right fist into the giant's gut, then jumped up and round-housed kicked the giant in the face, sending him flying. As the giant man crashed through a wall, Saiyaman landed on his feet. Staring towards the hole in the wall, Saiyaman's eyes widened in surprise as the giant man emerged.

"What are you?" asked Saiyaman as his eyes fixed on the wires and sparks flying from the missing half of the giant man's face.

"Android 21, model 105," muttered the Android as it staggered forward. Saiyaman then bent down into a defensive stance, cupping his hands together at his hips; a ball of blue energy began forming in his hands.

"Kamehameha!" screamed Saiyaman as he launched the cupped hands towards the android, the ball of blue energy becoming a beam that consumed the android in its entirety, as well as the majority of the building behind him. In the smokey aftermath of the android's death, Saiyaman turned and walked towards the young man, who was trembling against the bench.

"Don't kill me, man!" squealed the man.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Saiyaman in response. "What's your name?"

"David. David Loko."

"Well, David, I overheard that hunk of metal accuse you of being a Christian. If you want my help, be honest with me: Are you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," said Saiyaman as he began walking towards the building he had leapt from earlier. Stopping a few feet away from the wall, Saiyaman turned back towards David, his golden bangs swaying back and forth with the rest of his hair as a gust of wind blew through the courtyard.

"Are you going to help me?" asked David incredulously.

"Is there any Christian Resistance in this city? I need to find someone, and I have reason to believe that they could still be here in the city."

"I've heard that they may be hiding in the sewers in the city. It's not a great existence, but after being run out of their homes, fired from their jobs, and thrown into the asylums with true loony bins, they don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I see. Meet me at the ruins of the mansion of Gohan Jr. tomorrow at noon."

Saiyaman bent his knees, and then took off like a rocket, flying back towards the ruins of his former home.

…..

Dressed up in a tight black jumpsuit, Gohan Jr. sat on the ground with the rest of his tools that he found in the closet in his lair, several Kevlar suits sprawled all over the ground. Gohan Jr.'s welder did its work in attaching several G-6 nodes all over the separate armor plates that he had cut off from various Kevlar suits.

_I'll be able to generate an energy field like before, and just like before, I'll be able to grab the shield when it's at full strength, and throw it at people. I just need to avoid getting distracted for 10 seconds while the shield recharges. I think I'll leave out the miniguns this time though. _

An hour later, wearing his new suit of separated Kevlar plates, Gohan Jr. walked out of the closet with two straps across his torso, one with shotgun shells and the other with green BFG cells in the other. Transforming into his Super Saiyan form, Saiyaman cradled his BFG 9000 as he flew up the ventilation shaft to the ground above. Upon landing, Saiyaman walked through the ruins of his mansion, his eyes focused on the bright lights of Tokyo 3. Standing between the brick remains of a gate, Saiyaman looked up towards the heavens…


End file.
